trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
PORWANI? CZ V
UWAGA : TYM RAZEM WYSTĄPI TREŚĆ WULGARNA!!! część I: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F część II: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CzII część III: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CZ_III część IV: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CZ_IV W OSTATNIEJ CZĘŚCI: - Morda w kubeł! Nie ignoruj potęgi Liu Woodsa! Jestem… - Tak właściwie, to nie ty jesteś prawdziwym Liu, tylko Anonymous. Chłopiec zatrzymał się przed Kemem i Krzesłem i opuścił powoli nóż. Wpatrzył się w swoich wrogów i przechylił głowę na bok. - O czym ty mówisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? … - Ty… - szepnął – Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! - Jestem Lobo – mruknęła dziewczyna – Dziewczyna z przekleństwem nicku. A teraz… Szykuj się na słit focię! … Liu już celował w Lobo, gdy nagle go zaatakował Cross. Oślepił go gazem pieprzowym i ogłuszył celnym ciosem „patelnią w łeb”. Wtedy zza drzewa wyciągnął koci strój, w którego przebrał mordercę, gdy ten jeszcze zwijał się z bólu. … - Szybko, Lobo! – krzyknęła uwieszona na szyi Liu – Rób mi zdjęcie! Będę miała na avka. W tym samym czasie wparował Touch, który zamienił się w pieseła i skoczył na Liu, wywalając go na ziemię. Salai szybko wstała i rzuciła się na Toucha, natomiast Lobo zaczaiła się na Kemsyta. Stanęła za jego plecami i pochyliła się nad nic nie wiedzącym Kemem. - Uśmech!!! – ryknęła mu do ucha, a gdy ten odwrócił głowę, oślepił go flesz aparatu. … Liu nagle się zatrzymał. Rozejrzał się naokoło i stwierdził, że nie ma gdzie uciec. Wszędzie byli idioci. Przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna. Salai nadal dusiła Toucha, a Rzymek i Serek starali się ją odciągnąć. Lobo wciąż płakała ze śmiechu i tarzała się po ziemi. Sweet miała rozczochrane i spalone włosy, a jej twarz była umazana węglem. Ins wciąż była pijana i śmiała się jak szaleniec. Tylko Kem wpatrywał się srogo w Liu, co i tak wyglądało wciąż przezabawnie dzięki uroczemu stroju Kemsyta. … Wszyscy rzucili się w pogoń za mordercą, który już powoli tracił siły. Ciężko sapiąc zdążył dobiec do niewielkiego stawu. Już szykował się do skoku, gdy ktoś pociągnął go za kostkę. Była to Nieogarnięta, która słysząc śmiechy swoich przyjaciół, chciała sprawdzić co się dzieje. Liu padł na ziemię z cichym łomotem. Z ręki wypadła mu rura, którą podarował mu Cross. … Jeff już zamierzał wbić nóż w ciało Liu, jednak uprzedziła go Snow, która zabrała Crossowi patelnię. Jedno celne uderzenie pozbawiło przytomności chłopaka. Jeff spojrzał na dziewczynę i mruknął: - To ja miałem go zniszczyć. - I tak musi żyć – powiedziała spokojnie Pinia – Speedy mówił, że on nam pomoże. - Tak – wtrącił się Kem – Musimy go pozostawić przy życiu, przynajmniej teraz. Jeżeli to jest ostatnia deska ratunku… Po tych słowach wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Tylko Kem nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Lobo wysłała wszystkim jego „słodkie” zdjęcie, które zrobiła wcześniej. - Kawaii! – pisnęła Sweet. PORWANI? CZ V DZIEŃ PRZED ZNIKNIĘCIEM CREEPYPAST Wysoko na błękitnym niebie błyszczała ognista kula, która z każdą godziną ogrzewała wszystko coraz bardziej i bardziej. Nawet zwierzęta schroniły się przed niewiarygodnym upałem. Ludzie starali się ochłodzić w każdy możliwy sposób, jednak nawet najbardziej wymyślne plany nie dawały oczekiwanych skutków. Tak więc wszyscy i wszystko, co chodziło po ziemi nie miało prawa zaznać chłodu przez najbliższe dwa dni. To znaczy prawie wszyscy. - Ted! Po długim czerwonym korytarzu rozniósł się donośny ryk. Echo głosu odbijało się od czarnych ścian i nikło w miejscu, gdzie krzyżowały się dwie inne komnaty. Młody mężczyzna, ubrany w czarny garnitur i biały krawat, biegł przez ciemny labirynt korytarzy. W pośpiechu poprawiał okrągłe okulary i przeczesywał palcami rozczochrane włosy. - Ted! – krzyknął ponownie głos. Mężczyzna zaczął biec w stronę ogromnych dębowych drzwi, które znajdowały się na końcu najdłuższego ze wszystkich korytarzy. Przekręcił złotą gałkę i pchnął drzwi. Wparował do środka i stanął przed młodą dziewczyną, która zajmowała miejsce na bordowym tronie. - Tak pani? – spytał głośno sapiąc i ukłonił się. - Ted – mruknęła Ins – Człowieku, ile można tutaj iść? Jakbyś to ty czekał teraz na mnie, a ja bym się tak guzdrała, to chyba byś jajko zniósł. - Ale pani… Ja właśnie… Ja… - bełkotał Ted - Jest środek dnia i… - No i co z tego, że jest środek dnia? – oburzyła się Ins i wstała z tronu. - Ja… Nie, nic… Ja tylko… Wybacz, pani, ale czy nie powinna pani właśnie spać? -Zamknij mordę. – warknęła stanowczo Ins – Ja jestem córką samego Szatana. Mogę robić, co tylko zechcę. A z resztą... Dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny i stanęła naprzeciw niego. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem od dołu do góry i posłała groźne spojrzenie. - Tedziu… - mruknęła – Jak ty zawiązałeś krawat? - Ja… Ja… Przepraszam, bo ja… - zaczął bełkotać, gdy upuścił okulary na podłogę. - Co? Co ty? Ins złapała za krawat i zaczęła go zaciskać mocniej i mocniej na szyi Teda. Twarz chłopaka poczerwieniała, a on sam zaczął się krztusić. Ins jednak wiedziała kiedy przestać. Odeszła krok w tył i podniosła okulary, które umieściła na nosie swojego lokaja. - Hah! – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – Teraz wyglądasz jak mała brzydka świnka. O tak! – zaklaskała radośnie w dłonie – Będę cię tak właśnie nazywać! Ins wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Mężczyzna poluzował krawat i zaczerpnął powietrza. Przez chwilę głośno sapał. Ins jednak zniecierpliwiło to ciężkie łapanie oddechu, więc wróciła na tron. Skrzyżowała nogi i oparła wygodnie głowę na miękkiej czerwonej poduszce. - Tak właściwie, Ted… Po co ja cię zawołałam? - Nie wiem, pani – wymamrotał chłopak. - Hmm.. A, no tak! Już sobie przypomniałam! - Co… Co takiego, pani? - Chciałam, żebyś powiedział mi, co tam u mojego ojca? Wołał mnie? - A, tak… Pani… Król Szatan wzywał panią. Najwyraźniej nie jest zadowolony. Insanity spojrzała z irytacją na Teda i pokazała mu środkowy palec. - Ok – mruknęła – możesz wypierdalać. Ted ukłonił się i skierował do drzwi. Zamknął je po cichu i powoli poczłapał długim korytarzem. Poprawił krawat i wyczyścił okulary. Założył je na nos i zmrużył oczy. - Kiedyś ktoś zrzuci ci tą koronę z głowy, zasrana księżniczko… W tej samej chwili poczuł ogromne pieczenie na plecach. Ból był niewyobrażalny, ale chłopak nie mógł nic zrobić. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego garnitur jest częściowo zwęglony. - Lepiej uważaj na słowa, mała brzydka świnko. – usłyszał cichutki głos w swojej głowie – Twoja pani wszystko słyszy… A, i nie martw się… Korona mi nigdy nie spadnie z głowy. Nawet, gdy ktoś mi ją odrąbie. *** Insanity weszła na luzie do pokoju swojego ojca i rozłożyła się wygodnie na bordowej kanapie. Chwyciła pilot i włączyła telewizor. Na małym czarnym stoliku postawiła miskę z chipsami i zaczęła się nimi zajadać. - Coś ode mnie chciałeś, stary gniocie? – spytała nie odrywając oczu od telewizora. - Insanity… - powiedział spokojnie Szatan. - Czego kurwa?! – krzyknęła Ins, która ponownie przełączyła kanał na telewizorze. - Nie jesteś moją córką, twoim ojcem był Nefilim. Wypierdalaj. Ins włączyła TVN i zajęła oglądaniem Trudnych Spraw. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niej słowa Szatana. Wstała powoli i podeszła do króla piekieł. Spojrzała się pytająco, jednak w odpowiedzi dostała zimne spojrzenie. - Pierdol się, nie chcę cię znać! – wrzasnęła i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do walizki – Nie chcę cię znać, ty pierdolony satanisto! - Sorry – mruknął Szatan - Zaraz mamy dostawę grzeszników. Pośpiesz się z pakowaniem i wypierdalaj, nie mam czasu. Ins schowała ostatnią parę skarpetek do walizki i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Wciąż była poczerwieniała ze złości. - No wypierdalam! – krzyknęła i przeszła przez próg - Pierdol się! Szatan wyjrzał przez ogromne okno i wychylił głowę, śledząc wzrokiem wszystkie ruchy Insanity. - Tylko mi drzwi nie rozpierdol... – mruknął, a później dodał: - I Wypierdalaj w końcu! - No przecież wypierdalam! – ryknęła. Ins przechodząc obok okna nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku Szatana. Machnęła tylko energicznie rękoma, tym samym podpalając dwie sosny w okolicy. Człapała powoli i stanowczo jak najdalej od budynku, który kiedyś był jej domem. - No będziesz ty w końcu wypierdalać czy nie?! – spytał zirytowany Szatan. - No przecież wypierdalam! – krzyknęła Ins i stanęła w miejscu, a następnie odwróciła w kierunku króla piekieł i spiorunowała go wzrokiem - I pożycz tysiaka, bo nie mam na życie... Szatan schował się w domu, by po chwili znowu się wychylić przez okno i rzucić w kierunku swojej „córki” tysiąc diabelskich monet. - Masz… - mruknął zniecierpliwiony - No i wypierdalaj w końcu! Ins złapała forsę i przyjrzała się jej. - Co? Diabelskie monety? Jak ja mam to wydać w świecie ludzi? - Mam to w dupie! - No, ogarnij się, pojebusie! – ryknęła wściekła dziewczyna – Daj mi normalne pieniądze! - A, spieprzaj stąd! Insanity odwróciła się na pięcie, złapała za walizkę i poczłapała kilka kroków dalej, mamrocząc pod nosem różne przekleństwa. Otworzyła portal i spojrzała za siebie. - Ojciec! Znaczy... Frajerze lewacki! Znaczy... Putin! Znaczy.. Tusk kurwa! Znaczy... Szatan! Puszczasz się! - Wypierdalaj z piekła bo cię rzucę moim butem! – ryknął rozwścieczony Szatan. - Chyba cię pojebało dziewczynko... – odkrzyknęła Ins i pokazała środkowy palec w kierunku domu Szatana. Król Piekieł, cały czerwony ze złości, sięgnął do szuflady ogromnej szafy i wyciągnął z niego stumetrowy but. Rzucił nim w kierunku Insanity i ryknął najgłośniej jak mógł: - Wypierdalaj, stąąąąąąd! - Stary frajer i lewak! - Lewak? – spytał Korwin – Gdzie? Ins z przerażeniem spojrzała w kierunku nadlatującej podeszwy buta i mruknęła kilka mocnych przeklęć, po czym wskoczyła do portalu. Szkoda tylko, że wylądowała na twarzy… I tak właśnie Insanity została wypierdolona z piekła. *** Dziewczyna przez resztę nocy włóczyła się po ulicach CreepyTown. Wchodziła do kolejnych klubów i kolejnych barów. Zatapiała swoje smutki w tańcu, śmiechu i alkoholu. Jednak w Vanilla Unicorn nie miała ochoty na śmiech i taniec. Pozostawało tylko picie. - I wtedy rzucił we mnie tym wielgachnym kapciem, który nie dosyć, że był brzydki, to jeszcze śmierdział stopą mojego ojca! – syczała zalana Ins. - Nie przejmuj się kochana – powiedziała barmanka, która zastępowała Strange – Faceci już tacy są… Zobaczysz, będzie błagał, byś do niego wróciła. Nie ma bata, wrócisz do domu i będzie jak dawniej. - No nie wiem… Ale obiecuję, że zostanę tą zasraną królową piekieł! Ja go jeszcze ukatrupię. Ins odeszła od baru i poczłapała do wyjścia. Na dworze lało jak nigdy dotąd, jednak nachlanej Ins to nie przeszkadzało. Wyszła na środek ulicy i spojrzała w niebo. W ręku nadal trzymała butelkę z wiśniówką, a po policzkach spływały słone łzy. Pokazała środkowego palca w kierunku nieba, a tymczasem prawie potrącił ją samochód, bo stała na środku dość ruchliwej ulicy. Jednak Ins to nawet nie wzruszyło, bo spojrzała z uśmiechem na twarzy w kierunku kierowcy. - Porąbało cię? – spytał rozwścieczony facet. - Wypierdalaj – powiedziała dziewczyna, pokazując mu środkowy palec i śmiejąc się psychicznie. Facet wyminął ją i odjechał dalej mrucząc coś pod nosem, a Ins zaczęła kręcić się wokół własnej osi, śmiejąc jak psychopata. - Wszyscy się pierdolcie! – krzyczała, śmiejąc się i wymachując środkowy, palcem. Tak właśnie przemierzyła kilka dzielnic w CreepyTown. Kilka razy wyskakiwała przed dwojgiem zakochanych i krzyczała donośne „pierdol się”, a następnie odchodziła gdzieś dalej, by znowu wykrzyczeć te słowa komuś innemu w twarz. Trafiła na małe dziecko, które szukało czegoś do jedzenia. Podeszła do niego i spytała: - Jesteś głodny? Chciałbyś coś zjeść? Masz… Ins sięgnęła do kieszeni, ale zamias jakiejś kanapki, bułki czy zwykłej gumy do żucia, pokazała chłopcu środkowy palec. - Pierdol się, nie ma żarcia. – zaśmiała się Ins i odeszła. Po kilku godzinach trafiła na ciemną uliczkę. W oddali zauważyła czarną postać z dziwaczną maską na twarzy. Dziewczyna niemal od razu rozpoznała Eyelessa. - Hey, Eyeless! – krzyknęła rozradowana. - O, hey, Ins! – odkrzyknął i pomachał dziewczynie. Ins już zamierzała podbiec do niego, gdy coś rzuciło się na chłopaka. Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu i patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Jack. Po chwili zauważyła, że zza murku wychodzi inna równie ciemna postać. Ten ktoś właśnie zmierzał w kierunku Insanity, jednak ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i wypiła kolejny łyk z butelki wiśniówki. Podeszła powoli do postaci i pochyliła się nad nią. - Pierdol się – powiedziała i wybuchła śmiechem. Tajemnicza postać minęła rozbawioną Ins i zniknęła w gęstej mgle. Dziewczyna jednak nadal się śmiała i pokazywała środkowy palec nawet powietrzu. Zupełnie zapominając o Jacku i zataczając się poczłapała do domu Sweet. Doszła tam jednak bardzo, bardzo długi czas później. Na całe szczęście dotarła tam cała i zdrowa, chociaż całkiem nieźle nawalona. *** ZAGINIĘCIA CREEPYPAST Pinia spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na nieco zmieszaną Nieogarniętą. Ta wciąż próbowała dobrać odpowiednie słowa, by nie urazić swojej koleżanki. - No wiesz… - mamrotała – No… Ten… Hm… - Wysłów się wreszcie, albo idź spać – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Jeff. - Sam idź spać – odpowiedziała Salai. - Nie, ty… - Morda w plankton! – ryknęła Sweet – A teraz, Nieogarko, możesz skończyć, do jasnej cholery? Czy może masz zamiar udawać żywego laga? - Ja… - zaczęła Nieogarnięta – No ten… Jak chciałaś się tak bardzo skupić… Meh… - zrezygnowana załamała ręce i spojrzała głęboko w oczy Pini – Kibel jest wzdłuż korytarza po prawej stronie. Tylko zamknij drzwi na klucz. - Co? O czym ty… – zaczęła Pinia, jednak w tym samym momencie drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wparowała Ins z butelką wiśniówki w dłoni. - Buuuyaaa! – wrzasnęła i rozpromieniona wyciągnęła ręce do przyjaciół – Kto chce darmowego huga? Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Trollpasta